


Only A Matter of Time

by havemy_heart



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's feelings for Tyler have changed, and he's positive Tyler feels the same. Getting him to admit it and actually being together will be a challenge for Reid. And he doesn't lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm, smallfandomfest. It has been extensively edited since being posted there, in case you read it there and notice the differences.

"Harder, Reid." Tyler moaned as Reid sped up his pace, slamming the headboard against the wall with each thrust. Reid leaned down and licked a hot stripe up Tyler's neck, loving the taste of clean sweat and whatever was inherently Tyler. He then moved to Tyler's jaw, nipping and kissing across to his pulse point. He softly sucked, causing Tyler's hips to buck. "God, Reid," Tyler breathed out.

"I know, Baby Boy," Reid bit out, examining the mark on Tyler's neck. _His_ mark. That everyone would see. A wave of possessive pride swept through him. He groaned as Tyler's legs tightened around him, and the tingle started in the base of his spine. "Almost there, Ty." He reached for Tyler's cock, hard against his sweat-slick stomach, and started stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck," Tyler replied on a gasp. He leaned up and met Reid's mouth with his own, reveling in the slick slide of tongues. The kiss was messy, with little finesse, but neither cared.

Tyler arched as his orgasm hit first. Reid quickly followed, Tyler's name leaving his lips on a moan.

Reid startled awake, his sheets tangled around his legs. He looked down and saw that he had come in his boxers. Again. He ran his hand over his face, as he sat up to see Tyler dead asleep on the other side of the room. "Fuck me," Reid murmured. "Not again."

It was the fourth night in a row that Reid had had the dream. And it was driving him insane. He got out of bed as quietly as possible and walked to the small, in-suite bathroom. Wetting a washcloth, he cleaned himself off and changed his boxers before Using to change the sheets.

Reid had no idea what had started all of this. Tyler was his best friend. Had been since they were kids. It's not that Reid was opposed to the idea of being bisexual, but he couldn't understand why, seemingly out of nowhere, he now wanted Tyler.

He had eyes. He knew Tyler was gorgeous. But until this week, he had never been sexually attracted to his best friend. Had he? They were always together, practically inseparable. And they had always been touchy-feely, but weren't all of his brothers that way? Reid shuddered. Okay, fuck that train of thought. If he wanted to get hot and sweaty with Tyler, and after these dreams, he knew that he did, he had to stop thinking of him as a brother. That was going too far. Fuck, he was never getting back to sleep.

"Reid." His head shot over to the other side of the room. Had Tyler heard him? Shit! He wasn't ready to talk about this. Then he realized that Ty was still asleep. Had Tyler seriously just _moaned_ Reid's name in his sleep? "Mmm, Reid," Tyler murmured. Reid's eyebrows rose in surprise. Did that mean that Ty was dreaming about him, too? Did he have feelings for Reid? Had Tyler always felt this way and Reid was too oblivious to notice? Hell, if he hadn't realized until now that he was gay for Tyler, anything was possible. He'd have to start paying closer attention to his and Ty's interactions. Things were about to get interesting.

**

Reid couldn't concentrate as he sat in American History. Ty sat right beside him, and now that Reid had realized he liked Tyler, _wanted_ Tyler, it was all he could think about. The images from his dream were now on a constant loop in his brain and his dick was half-hard. He wanted to just pull Tyler into an empty classroom and demand answers. Or kiss the hell out of him. But he couldn't do that. Not only did he not want Ty to freak the hell out in case it was all a misunderstanding, but Tyler was shy and blushed easily when it came to sex. Reid was pretty sure Ty was still a virgin, and that required Reid to proceed with caution if he wanted this to really happen.

He had been awake all night, trying to come up with subtle ways of scoping out Tyler's feelings for him, with little success. Maybe Tyler didn't even like him that way. Sometimes a dream really was just a dream, right? Maybe Ty's dream was a fluke, and he had no interest in fucking Reid's brains out. Which would suck. God, his brain hurt. Reid's head hit his desk with a thump.

"What's going on, man?" Tyler leaned over and whispered. "I can hear you thinking from over here."

Reid's head popped up. Tyler's warm breath tickling his sensitive ear was not what he needed right now. His pants were growing uncomfortably tight, and he didn't need Tyler noticing his hard-on. Who gets a boner in history class, anyway? "It's nothing, Baby Boy. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," he whispered back.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, like he knew Reid was bullshitting him, but he didn't say anything else about it for the rest of class. Something had to give before Reid went completely insane. He had to become pro-active.

After thinking about it for the rest of the day, Reid finally decided his best course of action was flirting. A lot. Flirting came naturally to Reid, and he figured it was the simplest way to gauge Tyler's interest.

**

As they stood at the pool table in Nicky's, Reid made sure to lean over to make his shot right in front of Tyler. He had worn a tighter pair of jeans than usual, knowing they hugged his ass and were giving Ty an eyeful. After knocking the eight ball into the corner pocket, he looked over his shoulder and winked at Tyler. Tyler grinned back, a subtle blush covering his cheeks.

After setting down his cue and walking around the table to where Tyler was standing, Reid slung his arm around Tyler's shoulders. He felt Tyler shiver at the contact. It seemed that his baby boy was interested after all. "Let's get something to eat, huh?" he asked in a low voice while walking them over to a table.

As Tyler sat down, Reid could see he was blushing again and wouldn't quite meet Reid's eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he had anticipated. He went over to the counter to order their food, asking for burgers, cokes and cheese fries, which he knew Ty loved.

As he returned to the table with their drinks and food, Reid saw Aaron hassling Tyler. "We're not playing tonight, Abbott, so don't bother," he called out, setting the food down and sitting beside Tyler.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Garwin," Aaron mocked. "I didn't realize you and your boyfriend were on a date." He turned to Ryan and they laughed like it was the funniest joke he had ever told.

Tyler looked at Aaron and his friends with a scowl on his face. "Fuck off, Aaron."

"Chill out, _Baby Boy_. I'm not trying to cut in on your action."

Reid stood back up. "Ty told you to fuck off. Now I'm telling you."

Aaron scoffed, but turned and pushed his friends over to the pool tables. "Another time, then, you pussies."

Reid rolled his eyes and sat back down. "Assholes," he mumbled. He turned to see Tyler staring at his food, not touching it. "Hey," he nudged Tyler's arm with his. "It's just Aaron. Don't let him get to you. Look, I got you cheese fries. Yum-yum."

Tyler laughed at Reid's teasing and finally looked up. He was back to smiling and as they dug into their food, Reid was glad that Aaron hadn't ruined their night. He didn't want to have to kick Aaron's ass on his first "date" with Ty.

**

Every couple of weeks, the Sons would get together at Caleb's house for movie night, usually on Thursdays. Tonight, Reid decided he would take advantage of the situation and flirt some more with Tyler. He had the dream again last night, and it only fueled his desire to be with Ty as more than best friends.

He plopped down on the couch beside Tyler, resting his left arm on the back of the couch behind Tyler's head. Tyler looked at him in mild surprise before settling back into the cushions. Reid usually sat on the floor for movie night, so his actions didn't go unnoticed. No one said anything, though, and Caleb started the movie.

As whatever crap action movie they were watching started, Reid held out a bag of Twizzlers to Ty, knowing it was his favorite candy. Tyler looked at Reid, staring for a second before taking a handful of the licorice. Reid smiled and sat back, biting into a Twizzler and enjoying that his plan seemed to be working.

As the movie went on, Reid noticed that Tyler wasn't really paying attention. He leaned over, whispering in Tyler's ear, "What's wrong?"

"Just got a headache, man. I'll be fine." Reid frowned before quickly deciding to fix his baby boy's discomfort. Slowly, he moved his left hand to the back of Ty's head and started massaging his scalp. Tyler jumped at the contact, looking over at Reid, who just smiled and resumed watching the movie. As he massaged, he Used to gradually diminish Tyler's headache, and Ty slowly relaxed into Reid's arm. He stayed there for the rest of the night, both of them oblivious to the knowing looks Caleb and Pogue gave them.

**  
Another night, another dream. Reid once again cleaned himself off. He was gonna have to speed things up. Coming in his boxers every night was getting ridiculous.

After class, Reid bumped Tyler's elbow to get his attention. "Hey, what are we doin' tonight?"

"I don't know. I think Caleb and Pogue are going out with Sarah and Kate," Tyler mumbled back.

 _Perfect_. Reid smiled to himself. _Just me and Baby Boy, then_. "Do you wanna get take out from the Chinese place and watch a movie?"

Tyler looked over at Reid with an inscrutable expression. "Uh, I just remembered. I told my mom I'd help her tonight. I have to babysit for my cousin."

Shit. Reid knew a lame brush-off when he heard one. He was confused. He thought everything was going so well. "No problem, man. I'll just head over to Nicky's then, hustle some cash off of Aaron."

Tyler nodded and walked ahead of Reid to their room.

As they each changed out of their uniforms, Reid noticed Tyler wouldn't look at him. _What the fuck? I was sure Ty was interested._

"Uh, I gotta catch Pogue before he heads out. I'll see ya later." Tyler rushed out of the room, and Reid sank onto his bed, wondering what he got wrong.

**

Saturday morning dawned. Reid woke up and realized that for the first time in a week, he hadn't had the dream. That was weird. A relief, but still weird. He looked over and saw that Ty was still asleep. He would have to man up and just talk to him about what was going on between them. Ty was his best friend. Even if he had fucked up and misread the situation, he knew Tyler would still be his friend.

He grabbed his shower kit and a towel and headed off to the bathroom. As he relaxed under the hot spray, Reid thought about how to broach the subject with Ty. He couldn't just come out and say, "I want you."

Frustrated when he couldn't come up with an easy solution, Reid just wrapped his towel around his waist and headed back to the room. He'd think of something eventually.

He walked into the room to see that Tyler was now awake and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, man. Didn't hear you get in last night," Reid commented. He was a little nervous and figured normal conversation was the way to go.

"Yeah. My mom needed me to stay late last night. You were already asleep when I got back."

Reid nodded, stowing his shower kit under the sink and turning to walk over to his closet. He jumped in surprise to find Tyler right behind him. "Uh, Ty, is there something I can help you with?"

To Reid's immense shock, Tyler leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Reid's. Reid moaned and brought his hands up to cradle Tyler's face, licking against his bottom lip. Tyler took the hint and opened his mouth, letting Reid slide his tongue inside. As their tongues tangled, Reid backed Tyler up until they fell onto Reid's bed.

Finally separating for much-needed air, Reid smiled at Tyler. "Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?"

Tyler blushed but looked Reid in the eyes, as he answered. "I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what, Baby Boy?" Reid asked while suppressing the desire to kiss Tyler's neck.

"You've been driving me crazy all week, with the flirting and touching and eye-fucking. I had to know if it meant anything. I talked to Pogue last night-"

Reid was about to make a joke about not realizing he had been _that_ obvious about it, but Ty's comment about talking to Pogue threw him for a loop. He sat up before asking, "Wait, you talked to Pogue about this?"

"I had to talk to someone! It was fine when it was just me having a crush on you," he averted his gaze and began twisting the blankets on the bed. "But then you started acting weird, and I was getting confused. I needed advice on whether it meant anything, or if you were just being you." He took a deep breath before looking back up at Reid, waiting for him to say something.

Reid was torn between being ecstatic that Tyler admitted to having a crush on him and feeling bad that he had unknowingly caused so much confusion. "Fuck, Ty. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess with your head." He grabbed Tyler's hand in his before continuing. "I finally realized that I liked you, and this was my dumbass way of seeing if you liked me too." He smiled softly when Tyler blushed at his admission.

"So what did Pogue say?" Reid asked quietly.

Tyler laughed. "He said it was obvious that you wanted me and I should grow a pair and make a move already."

"Wow. I guess I wasn't being as subtle as I thought," Reid chuckled. "Doesn't matter, though. It got me what I want." With that, he pushed Tyler back on the bed and kissed him.

Reid slowly pushed Tyler's shirt up, pressing kisses against each section of exposed skin. Tyler moaned, twisting his fingers in Reid's hair and watching as Reid sucked a bruise above his right hip.

"Wanted to do this for so long. You have no idea," Reid mumbled as he pushed Tyler's shirt off and threw it to the side.

"I can't believe it took us this long. We're such idiots," Tyler breathed in response as Reid's mouth attached to his neck, licking and kissing. "God, that feels good."

"Mmm," Reid hummed against his skin as he sucked another bruise where Tyler's neck met his shoulder. His cock was rock hard by this point, and he started grinding his hips against Tyler's.

Both groaned at the friction as their erections rubbed together. Tyler pushed Reid's towel off and then lifted to push off his boxers. He then brought Reid's mouth to his in a messy kiss.

Reid felt high and couldn't believe how turned on he was. _So much wasted time. Coulda been doing this all along._ He broke the kiss to stare into Tyler's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Tyler kissed him again and reached down to stroke Reid's leaking cock. "I want you to fuck me," he breathed out.

"Fuck, yes," Reid answered. He leaned over and got a bottle of lube out of his bedside table before turning back and devouring Tyler's mouth.

Reid couldn't believe that this was all happening. His dream was coming true and he had to take deep breaths to calm down.

He ran his fingers through Tyler's sweat-dampened hair. "It might hurt at first, but I promise I'll go slow. Just tell me to stop if you need to."

Tyler nodded. His expression was so open and trusting. Reid quickly coated his fingers with the lube before his sappy thoughts could go any further.

He pushed Tyler's legs up so that his knees were against his chest and slowly pushed a finger in Tyler's opening. Tyler nodded and squeezed Reid's biceps.

He inserted another finger and slowly stretched the skin, scissoring to open him up. Tyler winced and Reid stopped. "No, don't stop. I want this," Tyler reassured him.

"I know, baby, but I don't want to hurt you."

"For fuck's sake, Reid, I can take it," Tyler huffed out on a laugh.

Reid grinned at that and leaned forward to kiss Tyler. As they kissed, Reid added a third finger, twisting and sliding, making sure Ty was as ready as possible.

"Now, Reid, c'mon," Tyler begged.

Removing his fingers, Reid covered his cock in lube and pressed against Tyler's entrance. He slowly pushed in until he was fully seated in Tyler's warmth, watching Ty's face closely for signs of discomfort.

Tyler just smiled up at Reid, wrapping his legs around Reid's waist. Reid smiled back, and at Tyler's nod, ever so slowly started to move.

After a few gentle thrusts, Reid could see that Tyler was relaxing into it. His expression showed he was feeling really good. Just like in the dream, Reid started to thrust faster, causing the headboard to bang lightly against the wall. He leaned over and licked against Tyler's neck and loved that Tyler tasted even better than in the dream. He reached down and began pumping Tyler's cock, knowing that he was close and wanting Tyler to come with him.

"Oh, God, Reid," Tyler slurred, running his hands up and down Reid's back.

"Almost there, baby." Reid started losing his rhythm as he thrust into Tyler over and over.

Tyler's back arched as his orgasm suddenly hit him. He moaned out Reid's name, his cock jerking as his come splattered their stomachs.

"Fuck! Tyler!" Reid called out as Tyler squeezed around him. He gave two more quick thrusts and followed his lover over the edge. After a few moments, he rolled them so they lay side by side and gently pulled out, bringing Tyler close and kissing him sweetly.

"Fuck, that was awesome," he panted out.

"Hell, yes," Tyler breathed out, leaning forward to lick Reid's neck and press a small kiss there.

As they each got their breathing under control, Reid wondered how this was going to work. Was Ty his boyfriend now? Were they going public? Pogue apparently already knew, but what would Caleb say? _God, I'm such a girl right now_ , he thought ruefully.

Tyler cleared his throat. "So, what do we tell Caleb and Pogue?" Tyler was back to sounding unsure, and even though Reid had the same question, he didn't want Tyler to second-guess anything.

"We tell them that we're together. And they can go fuck themselves if they don't like it. You're mine now, and I'm not giving you up."

Tyler chuckled. "Hmm. I think I like this side of you. It's really hot." He grinned teasingly at Reid who just laughed and kissed him.

**

The four Sons had gathered in Caleb's living room Sunday afternoon. "It's about damn time," was all Caleb said as Reid and Tyler stood there holding hands.

Pogue laughed. "I told you, Baby Boy. I figured out a long time ago you guys were hot for each other. I was just waiting for you two to get your heads out of your asses and figure it out. It took you a lot longer than I thought."

Reid just grinned and shrugged and Tyler blushed, joining in the laughter.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Reid commented on a laugh.

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"I wanna see the look on that asshole Aaron's face when we walk into school tomorrow." Reid was suddenly unsure and turned to Tyler. "We _are_ telling everyone, right?"

Tyler squeezed his boyfriend's hand for reassurance. "I'm definitely not hiding." He looked at his brothers. "As long as you guys are okay with it, I don't care about anyone else."

Caleb patted him on the shoulder. "We got your back, Baby Boy. Everyone already knows, they mess with one of us, they mess with all of us."


End file.
